Many users of mobile devices record video and related audio content to memorialize a variety of events in order for those events to be experienced by others that were not able to be physically present at the event.
For conventional recording of streaming video, upon receiving a request to record the streaming video, the video is recorded and then transcoded to convert the video into a format that can be supported by the device. If the video is to be published, the video is transcoded a second time in order for the video to be published in a format acceptable for download. For example, when a remote host session is accessed and then recorded, an encoder allows for viewing of the video on the user device. If the session is to be published, the session is sent locally to disk and then needs to be uploaded for publishing. The process of transcoding the video twice needlessly consumes resources, such as processing power and system memory, and can also frustrate the user because of the amount of time it takes to publish the video.